There is consumer demand for food product packaging having a closure which enables a consumer to withdraw only a portion of the product therein and to reclose the package in order to preserve the freshness of the remaining product during a period which may vary from hours to few a days. In particular, with dry food products like crackers, the ambient humidity may quickly alter their crispiness.
Packages with resealable openings are known in the art, as shown, for example, in the document EP1637472 A1, which discloses a label that can be reapplied over a slit shaped opening formed by tearing off a portion of the double layer wrapping at the first opening.
However, with that kind of packaging, the accessibility of the food products and the tightness of the reclosed package opening may need improvement, notably when a substantial portion of the food product has been withdrawn.
Indeed, with packaging that comprises a layer of corrugated card wrapped tightly around a stack of biscuits, the biscuits remaining at the package ends have to be displaced up toward the slit shaped opening to be accessible. Such displacement deforms the package, and then, the closure flap cannot be reapplied over the opening in a sufficiently tight manner to preserve the freshness.
Moreover, this corrugated layer of the wrapper is not rigid in the radial direction by itself. If no biscuits remain in the interior region, the wrapper tends to collapse when the user pulls down the closure flap on the remainder of the wrapper film in an attempt to readhere the closure flap with the repositionable adhesive. Consequently, it is particularly difficult to obtain a high-quality resealing feature for food products contained in bulk in such packaging.